


Afterparty

by Okami01



Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: It's Ferdinand's birthday and Hubert has a special gift for him. A gift that involves secret sex dungeons and roleplaying. Prompt - Gifts.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709047
Kudos: 45
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	Afterparty

Ferdinand was tired. But it wasn't as if the things that needed to be to be done would wait just because of his birthday. His friends had gotten him a cake and Hubert and Edelgard insisted he take a break.

So the next day, it was business as usual.  
Diplomatic meetings couldn't wait for long. After all they'd done, he wasn't going to allow the Empire to grow stagnant. 

When he got back to his bedchambers, Hubert wasn't there much to his disappointment. It wasn't that late. If Ferdinand took a nap now, then he could get up later and pull Hubert out of his study. If he didn't stop that man from overworking himself then no one would. 

Yet. Ferdinand was tired. And he felt himself drifting to sleep. 

____

Groggily, Ferdinand opens his eyes at a sudden movement next to him. Hubert sat next to him on the bed smiling. Rather deviously at that 

"Mmm," Ferdinand said. " I was going to come and get you."

Hubert chuckles. " You seemed to be in no position to do that before."

Ferdinand sits up. Curious. Clearly, Hubert is up to something. And knowing him, it'll probably mean something good for Ferdinand too.

Sure enough, Hubert places a book down on the bed. "Vampiric Captures- Investigations". A rather explicit novel with a picture of a dark-haired cloaked man biting the neck of an unsuspecting victim. 

Hubert throws it on the bed and out come all the bookmarks that Ferdinand placed in it before. 

" I was wondering if you wanted to try this. These things in this book."

Hubert knew that he did. Ferdinand had long since admitted to his long-standing fascination with the creatures of the night. " Because," he had said before. " They remind me of you… and sometimes you aren't here and sometimes there are things that they do to each other in the books are… really arousing."

Ferdinand blushes again, now, here in the moment. " Yeah, I do," he says eagerly, despite the embarrassment. 

Hubert scoots closer. Cups Ferdinand's face in his hand." You would like to reenact it? Let me… do those things to you?"

Ferdinand nods immediately. Hubert blushes too and Ferdinand's glad. Why should he be the only one whose embarrassed?"

He thinks about it. If it's really ok or not? And it is his birthday and Hubert is offering to do it. This is also the first time they've ever done anything with bondage or anything like that. 

There isn't anything that Ferdinand doesn't want to do with Hubert.  
Though as his Raven smiles down at him, he thinks that it would also be ok to stay here and do what they usually do.

" Are… are you sure that you want to, Hubert? We don't have to."

" If it arouses you that much then we do. Besides, Ferdinand, it isn't as if I'm above fucking you in any way that I can." 

" Do you remember the time I asked you to spank me and you started blushing so much that you looked like a tomato?"

" I can't say that I do," he grumbles. "Now come on birthday boy, are you ready?" His voice teeming with arousal and something else that Ferdinand can't quite pick up on.

" I'm always ready."

" Really?" Hubert snickers. " I guess we'll have to see about that. If I do something that you do not like, will you let me know? You should use a safe word, like basil or something."

Ferdinand nods and because he can't quite help himself he kisses Hubert. " I trust you."

Hubert's hand trembles and then he steadies it against Ferdinand's neck. " Good."

It happens so quickly that Ferdinand can't react to it. Something goes over his mouth and he can't really breathe.

___

He wakes up to darkness and he tried to move but he can't. Ferdinand doesn't need to be focused to much on Hubert voice or he'll cum immediately. 

" Oh, then I guess this is happening. " At least he doesn't feel tired anymore. Cold bites at his skin. He's naked, safe for the ropes that bind his legs and wrists. His hands sway in the air. A rope is probably hanging from the celing. He's blindfolded, which he doesn't think it's fair. 

" Of course it's happening, " Hubert's voice tuts him from somewhere and he can't quite tell where exactly. 

And then Hubert says in a small voice. " I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to hurt you either accidentally. 

Ferdinand thinks he might actually be serious. But he trusts Hubert completely. 

" I'm not some delicate damsel, Hubert. Though your concern is… actually really nice. And," he adds "If someone had really kidnapped me, then I know that you would have come to save me. I wouldn't be scared."

" Vampiric overlords do not save anyone."

Ferdinand chuckles. " I suppose that they do not.".

" You can be as loud as you want for as long as you want. We're underground now and… I'm going to break you."

"O-oh…" Ferdinand mutters. Slightly caught off guard.  
Ferdinand wonders hazily where Hubert found an underground chamber at this time of night but he can't really focus on rational thoughts any longer.

He smiles "Well I'm sure you'll put me back together, yes?"

" Of course. But later. We're doing this. Are you sure you're alright?"

" I assure you that I am much better than alright. And you?"

" Yes."

" Good."

" Then let's get started."  
Hubert's voice gets lower and closer. Ferdinand feels Hubert's gloved hands on his abdomen. He strokes up and down. Squeezes his ass and plays with his nipples. Ferdinand moves into the sensation. Which he knows that he shouldn't but he can't really help it. Hubert does these things to him all the time. 

Hubert chides him. " You really are a slut?"

"Mm, no… I'm not," Ferdinand protests. 

" You shouldn't lie. Aren't heros not supposed too anyone?" 

Hubert spanks his ass hard once and then another time. Hard. Ferdinand struggles not to wince. But the pain makes his cock hard. Hubert must notice. Of course he does, he notices most things.

His hand drops lower and it ghosts over Ferdinand's cock. He bites his lip and it takes way too much effort to not buck his hips into Hubert's hand.

" I'm not sure how much information I'll be able to glean from you until your honest with yourself." He says tweaking one of Ferdinand's nipples.

Precum dribbles out of his cock. He feels dizzy. Overly sensitive and Hubert's barely touched him. He can barely talk. 

" I don't… I'm not interested in cooperating with you."

" I'm sure we'll be able to find an arrangement that suits the both of us."

He hadn't expected Hubert to go down on him. His tongue swirling around his cock expertly. Ferdinand tries to hold back his moans. It feels so good and when Hubert squeezes his thighs it makes him want to explode. He does, despite himself. 

He hears Hubert swallow and he almost laughs Fights the urge to apologize. But Hubert already has him so worked up. 

" I see, so that's how little self-control you have."

" You shouldn't have done that."

" I think that you'll find that you shouldn't have done that to me. I'll have to find a way to punish you… I'm not sure what punishment is becoming for a whore like you. " Hubert grips Ferdinand's neck. Then suddenly Ferdinand doesn't feel Hubert near him anymore and he frowns at the sudden lack of contact.

Without warning, hot oil slides over his body. Hubert rubs it in but he isn't as gentle as he usually is. His gloves are off. The oil makes him feel hotter and Ferdinand wonders if it's magically enchanted. 

Hubert finally touched Ferdinand's cock. And it was too much.  
" I'm sure that you'll cum now."

And all Ferdinand can do now is moan. 

Hubert pumps his hand up and down, Ferdinand's now slick and warmth length 

" No self-control, " Hubert tuts. " Obviously I'll have to fuck you within an inch of your life. Make that slutty body of yours willing to only cum for me."

He bites at Ferdinand's ear, then the side of his neck. His other hand pinching Ferdinand's nipple. 

" I want you to beg. Or I won't let you cum."

" Mmm… no…. I won't."

Hubert chuckles. " Really now?" The bite that he leaves on Ferdinand's neck is going to bruise. He gasps and wiggles, really trying to get closer despite himself. The ropes do not allow for that.

Something tightens around his cock. It's sensitive because he just came. Ferdinand's hips buckle but Hubert moves away again laughing.  
His voice chiding him again. Ferdinand doesn't think he can take much more of this.

" Ahh… ahh."

" You said that you didn't want to cum so now you won't be able to. That indecent cock of yours needs to be punished."

Ferdinand wiggles but all he can hear is Hubert's deep and unnecessarily sexy voice. 

" It doesn't matter how much you struggle. You won't be able to get it off… quite in every sense of the word."

" Are you still at a loss for words. It's actually quite cute but I won't take pity on you."

Hubert kisses Ferdinand's neck again but he's moved, Ferdinand can tell that much. The sensation of fresh hot oil working itself into Ferdinand's asshole makes him moan. Beyond moaning really. He starts to scream and try to move backward. The ropes won't budge. 

" I won't let you move as you please," Hubert says. " And already it's like a fountain down here. Ridiculous."

It's true. Hubert's finger pumps in and out of him mercilessly. It's not enough. He needs more.

If he starts vocalizing his demands now he won't be able to stop. It's like letting him cum again was some sort of trick. Giving up might not be so bad of course. This wasn't a game Ferdinand intended to win even from the start. Something very unlike him. He isn't sure how long it's been. The sound of Hubert's voice, of the indecent sounds his own body makes when Hubert touches him… it's all too much. Ferdinand loves it and he loves Hubert.

" Is there something that you want to ask for?"

" N-no… hah… of course not."

" Heh, very well."

Hubert who puts a second finger in his ass and pumps slowly now, torturing him in the best of ways.  
Ferdinand's head spins. It's not enough. When Hubert bites him again and starts rubbing his free hand over his extremely heated body, Ferdinand starts to shake in pleasure. The bite mark stings. He isn't sure how long it's gone on for but he continues to squirm. At some point, Hubert adds a third finger but his pace slows down even further. 

" You need to…ah... I can't- " Ferdinand starts to babble. 

Hubert chuckles. " You'll need to be more clear than that. What do you want, slut?"

" Cum… I need to… to cum. P-please sir."

The sensations in his ass stop, much to his disappointment. Then, thankfully, Hubert takes the ring off his cock. It happens immediately. He cums so much he almost feels lightheaded.

" Good boy. Now, do you see how good it feels to give in? Being stubborn gets you know where… Though I don't dislike watching you struggle. Making a mess of that perverted body of yours."

If Hubert keeps talking to him that way then he's going to cum again.

Hubert doesn't wait for him to settle down. Already, his hand goes back to his ass. The other stroking his cock.

Ferdinand huffs, he curses. " It feels good doesn't it?"

" N-no," Ferdinand manages. 

" Back to lying, I see. We can't have that."

" You poured that drug… all over me."

" Excuses, excuses. Now…. isn't there something else that you want, Ferdinand? Or maybe I'll just keep making you cum until you pass out. We have all night. But you seem to be in such a sorry state that I almost feel bad for you."

It should be cheating to say his name like that. 

" Hubert," Ferdinand whines.

" Vampire lord Vestra," Hubert corrects. 

" Vampire lord Vestra…"

" What? Do you need something?"

" Fuck… fuck me, please. I need your cock inside of me"

Ferdinand might be blindfolded but he can see Hubert smirking.

"You're a terrible actor. I am surprised that you held out for that long."

" I can't… act like I'm not in love with you. Whoever you are."

Hubert stops. " I… suppose that your love is reciprocated and that you've… melted my demonic heart."

Ferdinand laughs. " You're a terrible actor too."

" Well I can't act like I'm not in love with you, either it seems."

" Take off my blindfold. I want to see you." Though it was admittedly very hot wearing it.

" Now you're barking out orders. I really must have too soft on you."

" I want to see my vampires face."

Hubert puts his hand to Ferdinand's face and it almost seems like he's hesitant. Finally, though, the blindfold comes off.

Hubert's blushing. And even though he's fully clothed, Ferdinand can see the bulge in his pants. Clearly, all of this is affecting him too. 

" I wanted to do this to you on your birthday. But I didn't want to keep you away from the others."  
Hubert confesses. " I know that you enjoy this sort of thing. But it feels selfish of me. All I wanted for days now was to fuck you like this. "

" If this is you being selfish then feel free to keep it up forever," Ferdinand grins.

" You're insatiable."

" It's my birthday. I am allowed."

" Heh, I suppose so." Hubert undoes Ferdinand's bindings and he realizes how limp his body is.  
" If you have those on for too long, it'll leave bruises."  
He lays Ferdinand on his back.

" I want them… I want something more to remember this by."

" Shawl I mark you in a place where everyone can see."

Ferdinand shakes his head. " No… well yes… But just kiss me and fuck me already."

" Such a way with words," Hubert laughs. He scoots closer still and grabs Ferdinand's hips. He kisses him thankfully.  
" Oh, shut u- ahhh." The moan that comes out of his lips is way to indecent. Hubert bites his lip, he's merciless with his tounge.

Hubert rams his cock inside with little warning. Ferdinand screams. " I… I love it when you're rough. Hubert, I love you."

" I love you too, Ferdie."

It's the last truly coherent thing that Ferdinand says before all his words devolve into screams and moans. Hubert really does fuck him into the wall. Grunting as he does and then cumming himself. So hard and do deep in his ass that Ferdinand cums again.

____

His Raven made good on his promise. Ferdinand passes out. When he wakes up again. He's in bed. Hubert must have cleaned him up, though he feels incredibly dirty for other reasons. 

Hubert lays beside him. Stripped down to his small clothes thankfully. He's laughing. 

" Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake." He says with a relived sigh that he tries to mask with a cough. Wraps his arm around Ferdinand. Ferdinand can't quite move, not that he wants to anytime soon. He's covered in little bitemarks and brusies. But that doesn't bother him either. 

" Mmm," he yawns. " I'm glad that we did this."  
Hubert's smiling, running his hand through Ferdinand's hair.

" Are you laughing at me?"

" No, my Sunshine. I am not," Hubert lies. 

He pouts. " Well come your birthday… I intend to have my revenge."

" Is that a threat or a promise?" Hubert kisses his forehead.  
Ferdinand grins. " It is both, without a doubt. Though I will say," he ssys licking his abused lip. " This was certainly a fine gift."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ferdibert Birthday bash! Thanks for reading! The prompt was gifts. It started out more dark but I guess these two and their dorky romance eclipsed that  
> @Tavitay on twitter


End file.
